


Time is a River

by TouchofFever (UntappedChaos)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha!Kiyoko, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asphyxiation, Bathing/Washing, Beta!Ushijima, Explicit Consent, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Mating Bond, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntappedChaos/pseuds/TouchofFever
Summary: Time is a river.  It moves forward, and if we aren't careful, it leaves us behind.Kiyoko has waited five years for Wakatoshi to get his shit together and realize he wanted her... and now that he has, she has no intention of letting the chance pass her by.“Make your decision, Wakatoshi.  If I’m going to have you, I’m going to have all of you.  I’m going to take you right here on the tile, make you scream my name until the whole gym knows who your alpha is.  I will turn you, and mate you, and bond you so tightly we’ll feel the pull even if we’re reincarnated,” she whispered.  “Wouldn’t you like that?  It all depends on you, Wakatoshi.  Accept my suit.  Be my mate.  If not, deny me and leave.”





	Time is a River

**Author's Note:**

> Abridged Setting Guide to TouchofFever's OmegaVerse!
> 
> — RL69 is a mutagenic pathogen developed in the 1940s and was originally supposed to be used as a weapon. However, testing the pathogen one phase before turning it into a hallucinogenic drug resulted in the infected parties manifesting sub-genders.
> 
> — Approx. 87% of the world are Beta. The pathogen is spread by contact with bodily fluids of carriers. In order, the most infectious are sexual fluids, blood, and saliva. Saliva only carries a 3% chance of infection, but other fluids are upwards of 90% infection rate.
> 
> — Female Alpha are extremely rare; if 13% of the world's population are RL69 carriers, then they are only about 1.5% of that 13%. The most common are male omega; however, this number is artificially boosted due to the number of gay or trans men who purposely had themselves infected with the goal of being able to bear children.
> 
> There are lots of other details going into this verse; I'm working on an official guide that will be posted eventually, but these are the basics to keep in mind for this fanfiction.

He rather hated to admit it, but at the same time he had no choice.  Ushijima Wakatoshi wasn’t exactly a sucker for a pretty face, nor was he easily charmed by sexy moles or hard-to-get beauties.  In fact, until he laid eyes on Shimizu Kiyoko he was almost positive his sex-drive had missed installation before his birth.

 

Despite his almost-confirmed asexuality and his beta status, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko had pulled his lifeless hormones into a storm with one stare and a raspberry.

 

RL69 carriers weren’t unusual in sports, but Wakatoshi could honestly say he’d never met a female alpha before or after laying eyes on Shimizu.  They were the rarest of the new genders, to the point where it felt a little like crossing paths with an Iriomote wildcat.  He wished that was the only thing grabbing his attention, but Wakatoshi could feel the pull of her charisma.  It was whipping some of the other betas on her team into a frenzy whenever outsiders staggered a little too close.  The tiny beta girl that was their next manager hovered near her side, seeking protection in the young woman’s commanding presence.

 

Few people ever felt comfortable near him, let alone secure enough to ignore or disregard him.  In its way it was irksome, but Wakatoshi ignored memories and the roiling in his stomach to continue on his way to the locker room.  These practice matches were more for amusement than anything, the alumni mixing in with their kouhai, reliving old wars to kill time and get the exercise their lives as office workers and university students didn’t offer.  Five years had passed since that last high school tournament; that particular generation was on strangely good terms, and regular mini-tournaments had kept them in touch through the last several years.  Wakatoshi almost felt comfortable calling them friends; certainly his relationship with the Karasuno team had improved to friendship… and not just on account of his semi-regular interactions with their stunning former manager.   If ever he were in trouble, there was little doubt he could call any one of the crows (save maybe Tsukishima; he was only just so optimistic after all) and they would quickly come to his aid.  Their lives in high school seemed worlds away, and yet close enough to touch after days like today, spent playing volleyball and laughing together and picnicking.

 

When Wakatoshi finally had looked up from his conversation, the other Shiratori members were gone already; talks with Oikawa and Sawamura had run unexpectedly long, and he now stood in twilight-lit showers that were growing darker by the minute, listening to the last of sneakered footsteps exit the gym.  The key would be with someone; all he had to do was let them know he was leaving, and they would lock up behind him… but Wakatoshi found himself soaking in the hot spray and thanking heaven for whoever designed electric hot-water heaters and their literally endless supply.  They might have to come drag him out of the shower, because it felt so very,  _ very _ comfortable, but considering the poor person holding the key… 

 

It had taken until then indeed, but Wakatoshi finally registered that the person undoubtedly in charge of the key would be Shimizu Kiyoko.  He was alone in the gym with Shimizu Kiyoko.  His skin seemed to sensitize at the mere thought, because he was  _ naked and wet _ while the alpha he desired wandered the building in which the two of them were all alone.  He was faced with that internal dilemma again; he could do nothing, and things would continue as they always had.  Just because this was the most perfect opportunity to get her attention did not mean he had to take it.  That said, he still felt his gut twisting at what would happen if everything worked out; what if he asked her out, and she said yes?  How long would they date before things got physical?  How long would it take for him to get comfortable with his inevitable fate in the bedroom?

 

His instincts as a man were railing against the position he would undeniably play if… if, indeed.

 

As if his thoughts called her—undoubtedly she had caught his scent wafting on soap-scented clouds from the shower stall—Wakatoshi felt Kiyoko’s presence appear unyieldingly at his back.  Goosebumps raised every hair on his body when a finger traced it’s way from his hairline, along his spine, all the way down to his ass; her nails were practical and short, but the very slightest tip scratched his skin as she traced his hips.

 

“You’re not going to do something about me?” she asked flatly, as if reading his mind.  Wakatoshi found himself swallowing a lump in his throat.

 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

 

The air seemed to lighten a little, as if he could tell Kiyoko was smiling behind him.  “I’m a female alpha.  You’re a male beta.  They tend to hold very violently to their status as ‘men.’  Since you’ve been giving off a delicious smell the whole afternoon, I thought you might be leaning…  _ my way _ .”  

 

“You could be mistaken,” he tried, but that was a paper-thin lie if he ever heard one.  “You’re an attractive female, a charismatic alpha; I could simply acknowledge these factors without making any sort of decision.”

 

“Don’t start denying it now, Wakatoshi-kun,” she murmured, hands tiny and warm as they both came to stroke his hips.  Kiyoko was so short she couldn’t reach his ear, but she whispered hotly against his shoulder, “I can smell the difference.  I know your body is welcoming me.  It’s flattering, you know.  If I couldn’t smell you, I would swear you were an alpha after all; knowing a strong, confident male like yourself is so ready to submit to me…” 

 

He felt the tremor that ran through her body as she said that, her jersey-clothed breast pressing to his back.  It felt strange being held like this; if his body wasn’t screaming for it, he probably would’ve moved away from her touch.  He felt hunted, but the tiny predator at his back was still deciding on how to eat him apparently.  She was playing with him gently, giving him time to run away.

 

_ Oh, right… _

 

“Looks like you’ve remembered why the brakes are on,” she murmured, and he felt her nose touch his shoulder.  “Think carefully.”

 

RL69 is a virus; if he allows… this  _ thing _ to happen, in which he will undoubtedly be dominated by Kiyoko and… and  _ taken _ … that means accepting her… fluids.  

 

It means accepting the virus, and becoming a carrier.  Whether he’ll be an alpha or an omega when the virus is done with him is anyone’s guess.  What if he turned into an omega?  He would have to carry and bear young.  His relatively impressive status at work and in the sport community would plummet harshly.  The looks he would get from coworkers, should he ever work outside the home again, would be absolutely degrading; he was the finest male beta specimen any of his coworkers knew, and it would become trash the second they realized he’d submitted to a female alpha.

 

He hated how society thought that way, but it was the truth.  This  _ thing _ with Shimizu… whatever it was, would it last?  Would it endure?

 

Would they be bondmates, or was this just a slaking of physical thirst?

 

“... How serious are you?” he ventured, because while the decision scared him, there was nothing to be gained by putting his foot down without the facts in hand.  She smiled against his shoulder blade.

 

“I might have been curtailing my pheromones and secretly staring at you since the first time I watched you… middle school, third year.  Pure chance on TV.  I’ll have you know you’re the thing that kicked off my first rut, and kept me entertained those three days,” she admitted playfully.   “I think we’re highly compatible, you know.  Waiting for it to sink in was a pain.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“ _ Wakatoshi-kun _ , you’re a  _ beta _ .  It took you five years since meeting me to get to this point.  I was aware you weren’t ready,” came the answer, a silent ‘ _ of course’ _ hanging off the end as her fingers knitted together over his stomach.  “If I wanted to, I could use these pheromones of mine and  _ make  _ you submit, but that wouldn’t be healthy for either of us.”

 

They stood there in the shower, the room so close to dark it was only the light of the gym that let them still see silhouettes and shadows.  Kiyoko’s sleeves were soaked through; she pressed against him and silently implored him for an answer he still wasn’t ready to give; really, she was right.  Five years was a long time to know she was the one he wanted and yet not say anything.

 

“If I’m an omega?” he asked, throat dry and scratchy.

 

“I imagine you’ll do as you like regardless of status.  If being here binds your wings, we’ll go elsewhere that’s more accepting.  I’ll support you as your mate.”

 

“... If I’m an alpha?”

 

She smiled.  “I’ll play switch for you.  How’s that?”

 

The second answer sent blood south fast enough to leave him dizzy.  Was this what happened with female alpha?  They were fine with either?  Or maybe Shimizu was special?  What Wakatoshi didn’t realize was that the second he let his attraction overwhelm him, she knew it.

 

Kiyoko  _ knew _ it, and her hands and teeth forced the hulking spiker into submission.  He knelt on the floor as her teeth pressed to his neck, her once-gentle nails starting to bite into his shoulder.  It sent unholy kinds of shivers down his spine. A voice that crossed between growl and purr vibrated across his neck, his eyes going to half-mast as the sound shook his skin with seductive force.  For a female her hands were hard and sinewy, solid proof that she was  still very involved in sports even these years later; they gripped his biceps firmly as she finally had the height advantage to lean in next to his ear.

 

“Make your decision,  _ Wakatoshi _ .  If I’m going to have you, I’m going to have all of you.  I’m going to take you right here on the tile, make you scream my name until the whole gym knows who your alpha is.  I will turn you, and mate you, and bond you so tightly we’ll feel the pull even if we’re reincarnated,” she whispered.  “Wouldn’t you like that?  It all depends on you, Wakatoshi.  Accept my suit.  Be my mate.  If not, deny me and leave.”

 

He hesitated.  He  _ hesitated _ , dammit, and yet the answer wasn’t changing.  He—

 

“ _ Alpha _ .”

 

It took everything he had to croak that one word, but it was admission and permission, acceptance and desperation.  It was the word that echoed in his head and faded away in the shower’s heated fog.  When he felt her lean away from him, his shoulders ached and froze in her absence… but hearing the soaked fabric of her jersey shlop to the floor sent shivers over his arms.  Hearing the slight snap from the hooks of her bra made his ears prickle; the sound itself as arousing as her touch, her whispers, her demanding pheromones now on full-blast and making his thoughts fuzz out unintelligibly.  Seeing her bare arms as she reached for his wrists was strangely thrilling, and when she pulled him away from the wall, forced his head to tilt all the way back, he felt his hips go hot and weak at the sight of her angelic face written over with lust.

 

“Such a good boy,” she murmured.  It was strange how gentle she was; dominant and demanding, but her hands were possessive without being violent.  Wakatoshi always thought mating with an Alpha would be rough, that there would be blood and bruises and a list of unfortunate intimate injuries… but provided she didn’t accelerate unexpectedly, Shimizu Kiyoko was setting herself up as a slow, cautious lover.

 

Of course, as he thought that she braced his left wrist against his back, pushing his chest against the tile until his nipples met the cold ceramic; her other hand squeezed his throat where it was tilted back for her, and then he felt her still-clothed lower half rub against his rear.  It was shameful and yet such a turn-on, realizing that while she was still gearing up, his penis was already full and hard and twitching.  His body was waiting for her, already on edge, already shaking as she took her time.  He couldn’t even really say she was teasing him yet, because her touches, aside from the cradling of her hips against his, were innocent.

 

“I really thought… for a while, I thought I’d never get my hands on you,” she husked, voice growing rough with desire.  “Time is like a river.  It flows, and leaves us behind if we aren’t careful.  I thought it had passed me by and carried you away; you were bound for better, more amazing things.  Still, here you are.  You’re in my arms, finally,  _ finally _ , after five years…”

 

“You had your pick,” he returned, struggling to pull thoughts together beneath the lusty haze.  Her lips pressed kisses to the column of his throat, fingers continuing with their solid, light pressure as they stroked over his adam’s apple.  “You’ve been surrounded by worthy males; betas, omegas, other alphas… but you  _ waited _ —”

 

“I waited because you were the one I knew was worthy.”

 

The fingers that had wandered his throat now wrapped around his cock, drawing out a deep, bone-shaking moan.  The upstroke made him tremble in her hands; the downstroke had him struggling not to grind against the bulge at his rear.  The grip she maintained on his dominant arm was frustrating, solid, uncomfortable… but it stirred that feeling in his gut that made him want her, even if having her meant submission.  Wakatoshi’s stayed back, willingly baring his throat to her.  The soaked, chilled ceramic pressed against his nipples, sensitising them, encouraging them to stiffen.  The press of wet cotton at his bare rear only seemed to underline just how naked, how vulnerable, how powerless he was.

 

It stripped away even his mental defenses, until not just his body, but his heart was laid bare.

 

The hand that stroked him quickened its pace; it brought him to the edge of orgasm, hot white arousal burning in his gut, before she gripped the base tightly in her palm and refused him release.  The keen he emitted was so disgraceful, but it shimmied down his ears to send another shot of arousal to his cock; it doubled the shame, because who would be turned on by their own lascivious noises?  She scraped her teeth against his shoulder, as if reminding him that  _ this is where her mark would be _ , nosing behind his ear where his scent was strong.  Kiyoko’s fingers brushed his balls, fondled them, trailed up his straining cock to trace rings around the tip and explore his urethra, catching the pre-come, smearing it over him.  She stroked down, released, stroked down again from tip to root, and repeated the frustrating action with a steadily stronger grip each time.  If she lingered just a little longer, squeezed just a little harder, Wakatoshi would come in an instant.

 

Instead, she kept him at that edge.  She kept him teetering on the precipice, leaking precum, moaning harshly for release.  Wakatoshi choked on the shower steam, felt his head flying toward the clouds, bit his lip in attempts to hold just a little of himself together… but then he fell over the edge, her rough squeeze to the tip of his member pulling out the single most intense orgasm he had ever experienced, his hips shaking in pleasure and his anus trembling and twitching in the most lewd of ways.

 

Then he realized that while his mind was scattered, Kiyoko had removed the last of her clothes.  His dominant hand was still pinned to his lower back, but the hand that hand gathered up his semen was now prodding at his fluttering hole.  The thin, slick digit slipped in too easily; it was shocking.  There was supposed to be resistance, right?  His heartbeat increased, the reality of their actions finally settling in; the concept stage and the action stage were clearly different things at this point, and realizing how slutty his body could be for her made him quiver… turned him on, set his teeth on edge.  Wakatoshi was honest to a fault, and his body was  _ enjoying _ this, even as his common sense seemed to fight against it.

 

Kiyoko laved her tongue across Wakatoshi’s neck, his shoulders, a second finger slipping inside with the first more easily than she expected.  His insides were hot and unbelievably soft; the texture was even smoother than silk, and his muscles rippled and convulsed in pleasure at her ministrations.   She pressed in, pressed deep, scissoring her fingers lazily, soaking in the knowledge that she was touching him so intimately.  Kiyoko understood his body language all too well; he was still struggling with himself… but not with her.  Wakatoshi wasn’t struggling with  _ her _ at all, submissive and sweet, fervid and  _ begging _ her to be his.  His pride as a male beta had been outweighed by his deep-rooted desire for her, and she had every intention of continuing to pile reasons on the end in her favor.

 

A third finger entered next to the other two.  Wakatoshi gasped in a way that seemed to leave his chest trembling for lack of air, and in seconds it was followed by a wanton moan that had her  _ dripping _ , slick from her vagina and pre-cum from her cock mixing on the floor between his knees before being carried away by the shower’s steady stream.  She found his prostate, and assaulting it brought him to the edge again; her strokes going from hard presses to light tickles, so  _ so _ close to sending him into blinding pleasure again that guilt didn’t even occur to him this time as he pressed back against her hand and ground his hips on her fingers.

 

She still had her grip on his left arm though, and it limited his movements.  Wakatoshi growled in frustration, keened in desire, his head rolling to the side to catch a glimpse of Kiyoko at his shoulder.  The coal-black eyes there held pupils so blown with desire it wracked his body with shivers, and just then, just when he was ready to submit to the teasing again, her fingers left him empty.  It gave him two seconds to breath, to take back a snippet of calm and logic, but those senses that cleared for a split second were quickly overwhelmed as Kiyoko, small, beautiful, dominant  _ alpha Kiyoko _ pressed the head of her cock to his entrance.

 

He always thought he would tense if this happened, but instead he felt his knees moving further apart, his hips canting upward, his body  _ straining _ to welcome her regardless of his current position.    Wakatoshi leaned his head forward, pressing his cheek to the wall, hard breaths intermingled with grunts of desperation.

 

“ _ Last chance, Wakatoshi _ ,” she murmured, trying desperately not to simply take if he was not ready to give.  Kiyoko strained against his entrance, his smooth ass cheeks rubbing the sides of her cock lightly.  She wanted to bite and nibble at the beauty marks that could be seen here and there, wanted to enjoy the fluttering of his glutes in her mouth; she wanted to thrust into that gripping, silken heat and hear more of Wakatoshi’s exquisitely wanton noises.  She wanted to sink her teeth into his neck, right beneath that clean-shaven hairline, and mark him as  _ hers _ for good.  Kiyoko wanted it so badly she would snap if he wasn’t careful, but she needed confirmation.  Just any sort of sign.

 

Just a final word.

 

Wakatoshi heard her words through an ardent haze, and his first befuddled reaction was ‘ _ Do I have a choice _ ?’ because honestly, at this point, he didn’t feel there was another option to satisfy himself.  He wanted to be hers, and saying no certainly wasn’t going to give him the feeling of her cock up his ass.  It took seconds, longer than it should have to realize that just calling her  _ alpha _ wasn’t permission.  It really wasn’t, and she was waiting for something solid, something sure, something she knew  _ really meant _ he wanted her for his own.  Wakatoshi wasn’t sure he was in a position to be articulate though, his mind little more than feverish fumes.  So whatever was going to come out would do so without a filter.  He just let it happen.

 

“I want you.  I want you, so please.  Don’t stop here.  Don’t go.  Please, please, please, just touch me,  _ Kiyo _ —”

 

Wakatoshi could feel the torrid length at his rear shiver and drip as he called her name, and he choked out a most embarrassing sound as she pressed into him, filling him, burying deep until she was stroking across that hard little spot that set his gut on fire and made his cock twitch.  His deep, strong voice keened and broke in an embarrassingly feminine way that he couldn’t even be bothered to stifle.  Her thighs trembled and shivered, pressed against his in a way that let him feel how very hard she was trying to hold back, but he couldn’t help it when, “ _ Kiyo, please, fuck—! _ ”

 

Kiyoko was trying so hard  _ not _ to hurt him this first time around, but that one dirty word from the normally silent Wakatoshi had her teeth on his neck again, and her first real thrust was much rougher than she’d planned.  The man shook beneath her, groaned and gasped, and he pressed his neck encouragingly against her canines.

 

“Mark me, bite me,  _ dammit _ , Kiyo—” he grunted, straining against her hold on his dominant arm, trying so hard to increase their pace.  His filter was gone, his honesty spilling out with incoherent begging and her name, encouraging her to take everything she wanted without being polite about it.

 

Kiyoko’s thrusts hit that little spot inside him every damn time, because she wanted him even more messed up.  She wanted him to beg her more, to plead more, to curse more and fight more.  She gripped the base of Wakatoshi’s cock stubbornly, preventing him from orgasm, body quaking as his voice seemed to raise an octave and stutter out a desperate, aching whine.  He was so thick it was hard to get her hand around, but that meant she held tighter, stronger.  The little twinge of pain made his insides desperately cling to her cock; he shook and spasmed, and his voice echoed in the tiled bathroom like a haunting, carnal choir.  Kiyoko desperately held to him, desperately tried to put off climax just a little longer.  She could feel the tug of her knot forming though, on the verge of tying them together; it was now or never.

 

The second her knot caught in his rear, Kiyoko removed her hand to grasp at Wakatoshi’s throat, pressing against his windpipe, cutting off his air and pressing him back into her mouth.  Sharp incisors pierced him violently, blood trailing down his back as his entire body seemed to snap, voice choked out but overwhelmed by the keen of pleasure than emanated from his alpha, his  _ mate _ , as she released inside his convulsing passage.  He painted the walls with semen, and the dizziness that accompanied her control of his breathing kept him coming, continued to send shockwaves of pleasure through his muscles, amplified by the still-cold press of ceramic to his nipples and the tight, hard knot that expanded to painful levels inside his ass.  Kiyoko was twitching inside of him, coming hard enough to draw out noises.  She was filling up his intestines with her seed, and eventually he could feel the sheer amount as it filled him, as it expanded him, as it settled salaciously in his gut.

 

When her knot shrank, Kiyoko didn’t pull out.  She didn’t end it.  She continued to fuck him against the wall again, hand starting to wander over his chest, tweak his nipples, nails scraping along his defined muscles, and now encouraging his once-spent cock to come again.  Wakatoshi almost laughed at his earlier analysis that Kiyoko would be a gentle, cautious lover, because she continued to fuck him raw with her own semen acting as a lubricant.  At one point, she pulled him away from the wall and pushed his face into the floor, heedless of the thin layer of water constantly swirling there, heedless of how hard it was to breathe under the spray of the shower.

 

She released his arm, only to take control of his throat again, knitting her fingers together over his throat and almost wrapping her hands around the entire column of his neck.  His cock jumped in response to the pressure, to her careful control over his limited breathing.  The thought of how shameful this was, torso propped on the floor and knees raising his ass into the air, only seemed to prompt stronger arousal.  Kiyoko drove into him with enough force to rock his entire body, and her knot grew and tied them together again.   The first time he felt a on weight in his stomach; this time the weight became a tightness, her ejaculate filling him uncomfortably and yet prompting another uncontrollable orgasmic release.

 

Kiyoko panted against his neck, cheek resting against his shoulder; her tongue dragged across rivulets of blood that were being steadily washed away by the shower.  In the afterglow they fell comfortably silent; the white noise of falling water nearly lulling them to sleep.  Wakatoshi almost regretted it when her knot deflated, his mate’s penis softening and retracting from him.  Her gentle demeanor was back again, hands helping him lower his hips, preventing him from collapsing to the tile too roughly.  Kiyoko turned him on his back, and finally he could admire the beautiful alpha he’d just mated.

 

Five years was such a long time to wait.  Wait she had, though, and he would never deny how glad he was of that.

 

Softly, she prodded his sensitive entrance with her fingers.  Wakatoshi still shivered as if his body were primed and ready for another round, but Kiyoko didn’t make any moves to encourage it.  Steadily, she sank her fingers into him, drawing out what she could of the ejaculate, smoothing her hands over his skin, cleaning away the aftermath of an excellent first time.  He almost couldn’t regret that they had desecrated the showers of a high school gym.  Almost.

 

She reached for his washcloth and the bottle of body wash, and with an near-reverent touch she bathed him.  Wakatoshi allowed himself to sink into that touch; she ran the cloth over his neck, behind his ears, across his shoulders and down each arm, washing his fingers with individual care.  The cloth continued across his chest, his stomach, his sensitive ribs; she didn’t hesitate in the least to thoroughly scrub his hips and the patch of medium-brown hair above his length.  She hooked one of his legs over her shoulder, hand continuing to scrub and massage its way between his legs, over his sensitive penis, between his raw and trembling cheeks.  It was sensual, but not lusty; intimate without being erotic.  It felt so good to let her do this, and observing the soft, open expression on Kiyoko’s face made his heart swell with familiar affection.

 

“Shimizu—”

 

“Don’t start that,” she said, cutting him off with an exasperated smile.  “You felt fine calling me Kiyo just ten minutes ago.”

 

“... Kiyo.”  She kissed his toes in response, now working her way across the ankle she’d propped on her shoulder.  “Kiyo, you said something about a river earlier?”

 

“An old adage.  Time is a river, and it stops for no-one.”

 

He thought about that for a moment.  “You said you thought it had taken me away from you.”

  
“I did.”  She placed the foot on the floor, well-tended and clean, to lean forward and share a first, simple, heart-breaking, spine-thrilling kiss with her mate.  “I did, Wakatoshi-kun; but you must’ve found a rowboat somewhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly surprised that KiyoWaka is my first post not only for the OmegaVerse, but for Haikyuu!! in general. This is also the first piece I've ever qualified as Explicit... though I'm not sure if it's actually so explicit... I feel as though, despite the explicit nature of the content, it is rather... gentle, as it were? I also ended it on such a silly note. Please forgive me.
> 
> I'm quite fond of the OmegaVerse settings, but I noticed that some of my favorite pairings were grossly underrepresented. I have a soft spot for KiyoWaka, and Kiyoko-chan is so obviously an Alpha it simply cannot be left alone. Maybe others will be inspired to expand on these two when they read this...


End file.
